Official Lost Podcast transcript/January 22, 2009
Sazzlemajazzle is responsible for this transcription. It is one in the series of the Official Lost Podcasts. -------- Kris White: Hello everyone, and welcome back to the Official Lost Audio Podcast, hosted by ABC.com. theme Kris White: We're glad to have you guys back for Season 5, and we are here today with a short audio podcast with executive producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse. They weren't able to stay for long, so they took no fan questions this time, but they are able to give us some hints of things to come in next week's episode, entitled Jughead. That airs Wednesday, January 28th at 9pm followed by a new episode of Life on Mars. As I said, they weren't able to take any fan questions this week, but we will have fan questions in our future audio podcasts and you can submit those at our new address - blogs.abc.com/asklost. Here now are Damon and Carlton. theme Carlton Cuse: Hey, how are you Damon? Damon Lindelof: I'm well, Carlton, how are you? Carlton Cuse: I'm good, it's exciting. Damon Lindelof: Well, you look a little bit exhausted, a little at your wits end, as it were. Carlton Cuse: Well this is the time of year when we're working pretty much round the clock; we're behind, we don't have scripts in time, we're shooting several units simultaneously. Damon Lindelof: And man, are we drunk. Carlton Cuse: And we're drunk and we are usually pretty drunk by this time of year too. Damon Lindelof: So what you're saying is we're not going to be doing a podcast today. Carlton Cuse: I don't think we're gonna get a full podcast in today, yep; this is in fact a podcast right now. Damon Lindelof: It's just like a... Carlton Cuse: It's a tease podcast. Damon Lindelof: It's a 'cast, it's not even a podcast. Carlton Cuse: Right. Well, can I ask you a question? Damon Lindelof: I wish you would. Carlton Cuse: Just because we don't have any fan questions so, this is form Carlton SuperFan 101. Damon Lindelof: Ok. Carlton Cuse: Is the... I'm confused by the premiere. Is the island moving, or are the guys on the island moving? Damon Lindelof: That's an excellent, excellent, excellent question, Carlton, and umm, and the answer is probably a little bit of both. I'm not an astro-physicist, umm, I'm not familiar with, err... Carlton Cuse: You just play one in the writer’s room? Damon Lindelof: ...wormholes, yeah exactly. But err, I would say a little bit of both. Clearly from Jack and err, Hurley, and Kate's perspective in the chopper in the finale, they saw the island move, like it was gone, like, there was a ripple through the water, so it's physically moving. But then it also seems that the people on the island, umm, are moving in a way that... Carlton Cuse: 'Cause some of the other people aren't moving, so, you know... Damon Lindelof: Right, like Ethan is not moving. Carlton Cuse: Basically, Ethan is standing there and he's like, has no clue as to what's going on. Damon Lindelof: Right, so from Ethan's point of view, he's like having a conversation with Locke and Locke gives him a schpeel and then like, Locke just kind of like blips out of reality. Carlton Cuse: What do you suppose Ethan thinks happens there? Do you think Ethan thinks he just, you know, drank too much err, fermented coconut juice? Damon Lindelof: We will find out in the Lost spin-off All About Ethan, starting err, next September... Carlton Cuse: Laughs 2017. Damon Lindelof: Yeah exactly, it's a three camera sitcom which we think... Carlton Cuse: With guns. Damon Lindelof: Yeah, with guns, which is, it's a little bit err, you know, non-traditional, but that's what we do here. Carlton Cuse: That's true. Exactly. Damon Lindelof: But it's a good question, Carlton. Carlton Cuse: And you gave a good, slightly evasive but fairly good answer actually, they're both kind of moving, and that makes a certain amount of sense, 'cause you know, it's not an easy island to find. Damon Lindelof: Alright, well here's my question for you. Carlton Cuse: Alright, okay. Damon Lindelof: So obviously, Sawyer and Juliet go sort of running off after this err, this arrow attack, you know, and then we also have Faraday and Miles and Charlotte, who I assume nothing bad happened to in the arrow attack or else you would have made a bigger deal of it. So, what happened to Rose and Bernard and the rest of the socks, are we to understand that they have all been massacred? Carlton Cuse: I think, sadly, a lot of the socks died and perished, it was a very effective flaming arrow attack, and I think a lot of them went down, however, Rose and Bernard I think are probably safe and if the rules are constant then they would have travelled wherever Sawyer and Juliet and the rest of them went, but obviously they're just not in the exact same geographic space, but I would venture to say that they're probably in the same time. Damon Lindelof: Interesting. Ok, well that was my question. Carlton Cuse: Alright, well that's a good question, and we're being told we have to wrap it up here, Kris, we'll be back, we'll see you guys in a... for-real podcast very soon. Damon Lindelof: And we hope you enjoy Jughead, the next episode of Lost, and you should brush up on your Latin for that one. Carlton Cuse: Yes, and err, and science. Damon Lindelof: You really should stop drinking. Carlton Cuse: I will. Damon Lindelof: Okay. Carlton Cuse: Bye! Damon Lindelof: Put that down. Laughs credits music